orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bocuma III
Bocuma III is a robot built by TheRoboteer, which has competed in every series of Orc's Wars. Design Despite undergoing many revisions, Bocuma has stuck to a general design of a dark blue and black wedge-shaped robot that somewhat resembles Robot Wars competitor Firestorm. Much like Firestorm, Bocuma's weapon is a front-hinged flipper which boasts incredible power, enough to regularly flip opponents out of the arena. However, the design each series has seen faults such as being able to flip itself out of the arena Series History Orc's Wars 1 Bocuma III's run in Orc's Wars started out poorly, as it lost its first qualifier match by throwing itself out of the arena. It received a second chance to qualify by competing in the wildcard melee as one of the strongest performers to fail to make it through the first day of qualifying, but yet again if failed to qualify after self-righting into the pit. Even so, it received yet another chance to qualify for the series on the third day of qualifying, but once more failed to do so after being flipped into the pit. As a result of these failures, Bocuma III failed to qualify for the main series of Orc's Wars 1. Nonetheless, Bocuma III was entered into the world championship side tournament, representing Lichtenstein. Here, Bocuma III's performance made a dramatic turn. In the first round it defeated the highly fancied Death is Drumming in the melee, beginning a friendly rivalry between the two machines, and thereafter defeated Holy Wings, and reigning OW1 champion The Tinned Tuna, before vanquishing Tilt 2 in the final of the tournament to be crowned the first OW World Champion. Orc's Wars 2 Off the back of its performances in the world championship, and the drama surrounding The Tinned Tuna, Bocuma III came into OW2 seeded 2nd. As a result of this strong performances were expected. In the first round melee it drove into the pit, leading to another of TheRoboteer's bots, Speed Demon, going through. Bocuma III got a second chance however, facing Spiderweb in the redemption round, who it managed to defeat by stranding it on the arena wall. In the heat semi final Bocuma III then faced Caspian Cobra, who it quickly hurled out of the arena to earn a place in the heat final and a chance for revenge against Speed Demon. This wasn't to be, however, as Speed Demon uncovered a major flaw in Bocuma III's design, splitting the robot in half and defeating it. The format for OW2 however meant that robots defeated in the heat final got another chance to reach the Series Semi Finals by competing in a wildcard heat. Bocuma III competed in the second of these heats, where it defeated Karma by judges decision, Manticore by pitting, Babaulti by OOTA, and Snowstorm by stranding to earn a place in the series semi final. There, Bocuma III's run in the main series of OW2 came to an end, as it was pitted by AFR2 Nonetheless, Bocuma III was again entered into the World Championship in OW2, hoping to defend its crown. It once again managed a very strong performance here, again defeating the reigning OW champion (this time Ursula), and reaching the final of the World Championship before losing to its rival Death is Drumming after being thrown out of the arena. Orc's Wars Overclocked Bocuma III came into OWO having undergone a total rebuild, which included much heavier armour, and a new flipper design compared to previous versions. This redesigned flipper would prove to be a grave mistake however. In its first few fights Bocuma III fared okay, defeating Spicier Mango and Ursula, and qualifying through its weapon wars melee. However, there were signs that this version of Bocuma was struggling to achieve out of the arena flips, and this would prove to be its undoing later in the series as it first lost to Terminating Cutter after throwing it around ineffectually for most of the fight before falling into the pit, then losing to Cyanide after becoming stranded on the wall, and finally being torn apart by Mastodon in the All Stars Orc's Wars 3 Bocuma III returned again for Orc's Wars 3 having gone further upgrades. The flipper was much improved over the OWO version, while the heavier armour has been retained, and additionally a more effective wedge has been fitted. Bocuma III was seeded 11th for the series and therefore did not have to go through the qualifiers to compete in the main series. Bocuma III first faced 2nd seed Death Is Drumming III in episode 3 as a main event fight, due to the latter defeating the former in the OW2 World Championship. Bocuma III was dominated by Death is Drumming III in much of the fight, with Death is Drumming III causing some damage and forcing Bocuma III to self right a lot, that Bocuma III ran out of battery power, knocking it out. In it's next fight, Bocuma III faced Hell's Angel in episode 6. Bocuma III first met Hell's Angel and got hammered by it. However, Bocuma III was able to get underneath Hell's Angel due to the force of the hammer's swing on Hell's Angel. Bocuma III soon flipped Hell's Angel three times, getting it out of the arena in 10 seconds. Bocuma III's third fight was a rumble with 1st seed and defending champion Xeni, and Shredder 2. The fight got highlighted due to havok. In the highlighted part, however, it was shown that Bocuma III initially started the fight targeting Shredder 2, which was targetting Bocuma III in return. Bocuma III immediately got underneath Shredder 2, and flipped it powerfully once, throwing Shredder 2 from near the starting area to near the low wall, leaving Shredder 2 inverted, before being stuck on it's back, perpendicular to the ground, when it tried to self right. Bocuma III soon attacked Xeni on it's own, failing as Xeni constantly rolled on top of Bocuma III, dealing damage with every roll, until Bocuma III got destroyed, eliminating it. Orc's Wars 4 Off the back of it reaching the top 4 of OW3, Bocuma goes into OW4 seeded 4th, with a lock-in place in the tournament. It has seen upgrades as a result of its performances in OW3, including more side armour, more battery life, and small appendages on the side to reduce the chances of it getting stranded. Trivia * Bocuma is the most experienced bot in Orc's Wars, having competed in 27 battles, not including qualifier matches. * Bocuma is named after a song by Boards of Canada Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with front hinged flippers Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Orc's Wars Champions